


Chocolate Hearts and Leather Belts

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Valentine's Day, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: Misty buys some interesting gifts for Valentine's day, and Cordelia can't help but love them all.





	Chocolate Hearts and Leather Belts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changevfheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changevfheart/gifts).



> Ok, hello, let me say this is for Sammy! Whom I love, and I adore, and they make EVERYDAY feel like valentine's day. They make my heart feel like it's going to come out of my chest - and my palms sweat. They are everything good, and they're the sweetest part of anyone who talks to them's day. Including mine!
> 
> Happy Valentine's day Sam Xx

Cordelia finds the bag hidden amongst the burlap sacks filled with soil driven in from Misty’s humble home deep in the heart of the muggy Louisiana swamps. The wild, clumping dirt had been important for Misty - the curly blonde refusing to garden in anything but the Earth she’s been working with for years.  _ It’s not the same, _ Misty had insisted upon urging a lilac seed into a sprout,  _ I can’t feel the magic in it.  _ Of course, there was magic in it; but a muted, more engineered kind. Misty’s natural powers required no words, instead feeding on the organic pulse of wicca in the greenery. 

 

The thing she finds though is  _ not a  _ bag of dirt. It’s a white paper one, with red cursive printed on its side.  _ Lover’s Lane,  _ the company name makes Cordelia blush. She isn’t a prude, no, her and Misty have walked through the local location hand in hand. Tapping each other’s shoulders to grab their attention to this or that. But beyond a simple strap-on, some fuzzy handcuffs, and a  _ very  _ disappointing vibrator which short circuited on the first use, they’d stayed quite vanilla in the bedroom.

 

So Cordelia is sure when she peeks in and sees a mess of leather belts, varying in thickness, and brassy gold chains, with clasps looped and locked - that  _ Madison  _ is in trouble now. 

 

She doesn’t look further into the contents of this shopping haul; Cordelia straightens herself out, let’s her blush cool on her cheeks, and marches to find the at fault movie star. 

 

Marches right into a taller, leaner frame. That lets a soft  _ oof  _ out as Cordelia runs into them. Misty laughs at the way her girlfriend stumbles backward, catches her by the wrists to pull her back close. She’s taller, and Cordelia tilts her head up to look into amused steel blue eyes. “Where’re you rushin’ to,  _ cher?” _

 

Cordelia’s anger settles on the backburner of her mind, instead she manages to turn her grimace in a small smile. “I found some of Madison’s stuff in the greenhouse.” She gestures a thumb over her shoulder to emphasize her explantionation, “I wanted to go and tell her to, um… keep it in the  _ bedroom. _ ” Cordelia finishes with a raised eyebrow, an expression of amusement as she wants patiently for Misty to beg her to tease the younger witch about her findings. 

 

But instead, Misty quirks her head to the side, hair falling in a honey gold curtain, a red feather earring that brings a pop of color amongst the messy strands. “Delia, Maddy doesn’t come in here.”

 

“I know!” Cordelia laughs - though it’s light, airy, and her gut fills with butterflies at the  _ look _ Misty’s giving her. “She’d rather die, as she says.”

 

“Cordelia…” Misty says her name softly, and her fingers on Cordelia’s waist are a lovely distraction from the way her cupid’s bow shines lightly with sweat from working in the gardens all morning, “We’re the only people who wander in here, darlin’.”

 

“But-”

 

“That bag isn’t Maddy’s,” Misty admits - and her cheeks turn a bit red, her nose brightens with color. “I was gonna surprise you, for Valentine’s.”

 

_ Oh,  _ Cordelia’s mouth gapes like a fish out of water.  _ Valentine’s day!  _ The holiday’s imminent arrival, and Misty’s shy way she sways from side to side, her fingertips pressing into Cordelia’s hips - no  _ wonder  _ the swamp witch hasn’t been able to stop talking about the celebration!

 

“So-you-that stuff?” Cordelia’s words come out jumbled, dare she say  _ excited.  _ She hadn’t looked too closely when she’d thought of it as Madison’s stash. But with this revelation, Cordelia racks her brain for the memory of all the bag’s contents. 

 

“For us.” Misty nods - bobs her head up and down and actually  _ giggles;  _ a soft and throaty sound that makes Cordelia flush in both love and arousal. “I got something for you to wear,” Misty’s palms smooth back, over the swell of Cordelia’s ass. She squeezes just enough - the black slacks wrinkling under her attention. “It’d be awful nice if you’d put it on under your dress, for dinner.”

 

Cordelia’s happy sigh hitches as Misty pulls her closer, their fronts fitting snugly together. Misty’s tank top showing off toned arms that keep her close, and her hair falling into her face as the taller blonde looks down at her girlfriend. Cordelia murmurs, “Can’t wait.”

 

“I plan on making you.” 

  
  
  


The skirt Cordelia settles on for dinner is  _ not  _ the one she’d bought weeks in advance; the form fitting clothing purchased with the idea of Misty staring at her hips sway in the tight maroon fabric proving unable to hide one of the lovely gifts Misty’s purchased for their evening. Cordelia can see her own cheeks flush as she looks at herself in the mirror - standing in a matching black lace bra and panty set, and the expanse of leather wrapped around her stomach.

 

She shifts on her feet, bounces on her toes. The thick material constricts her tummy ever so slightly. It reminds Cordelia of a corset with how it holds itself against her skin, no doubt in her mind it’ll leave red, reminding marks when she takes it off at the end of the night.  _ No,  _ the blonde witch bites her bottom lip between her teeth,  _ when Misty takes it off.   _ The belts around her thighs are snug, too, buckled up and the clasps clank together when she moves just a bit too fast in a spin to peek over her shoulder at how they look from the back. The brass metal fastenings to lock in up on the hoops adorning the abdomen component hang loose down her thighs, brushing against her knees through the sheer material of her thigh-high black pantyhose.

 

So, when she does pick her skirt - black, with sunflowers of bright yellows and warm orange tones printed on the fabric, Cordelia tugs at it to make sure the mid calf cut of the clothing item doesn’t move too much and reveal the hidden bindings underneath her innocent outfit. A black sweetheart neckline long sleeve, and earrings that sparkle the same color as her matching silver chain necklace. 

 

She forgos heavy makeup; Misty doesn’t very much enjoy the taste of foundation on her lips. But a light coat of peachy lipstick and nude eyeshadow make her giddy as she gets ready.  _ I wonder what’s she’s going to wear?  _ Cordelia’s heart hammers in her chest. 

 

There’s a knock, knock,  _ knock  _ on the bedroom door. Misty’s voice flows from the other side, chivalry even if she also calls this bedroom her own, too. “Are you decent, darlin’?”

 

“Would you rather me not be?” Cordelia offers back, making sure to sweep up the pile of holiday themed gifts - a cheesy pink heart shaped box of chocolates, a card with Misty’s name written in Cordelia’s cursive handwriting, and a velvety box the fits nicely in her palm as she conceals it from view with a quick motion to push it deep into her black clutch purse that’s waiting on the bed for her to easily tuck it under her arm. “Come on in,” Cordelia says, hugging the chocolates to her chest. 

 

“I don’t think we’d make our reservations if I walked in on you wiggling into your clothes.” Misty’s voice is light - giggly, the door creaking as she closes it behind her with her foot. Cordelia would scold her for putting her old worn boots on the pristine white door, but she’s distracted by the things Misty carries with her. Cordelia tilts her chin up to look at Misty as she steps closer, until their toes are only a foot and some inches apart. The swamp witch’s words are lower and more suggestive than her grin should allow as she continues, “Are you wearin’ it?” 

 

“I am.” Cordelia clears her throat softly. “Can you tell?”

 

“Not a bit.” Misty eases the concern off Cordelia’s shoulders. “Now - I have some things for you.” Is all the warning Cordelia gets before a brown teddy bear is presented to her with it’s paws holding a deep crimson stuffed heart that’s embroidered with a simple  _ I love you!  _ and the year stitched into its foot. The card tucked behind it is in a white envelope, and it’s got bold, thick pen lines where Misty’s chicken scratch spells out  _ for Delia  _ that’s paired with such a messy heart that Cordelia already knows she’s going to keep the envelope, too. 

 

Gifts exchange hands, and the bear finds a new home backed up against the mountain of decorative pillows on their bed. Misty’s dressed in her usual way - a black corset like dress that has lace overlaying its long skirt. Her hair is messy; but she’s sprayed sweet vanilla perfume that makes Cordelia inhale as 

they kiss -  _ she smells like cookies.  _ “We should get going.”

 

Misty’s lips are close enough to her’s that Cordelia feels the movement of them as she answers, “You’re probably right.” 

 

There’s a pause, for a brief moment.The time eating away as their plans for dinner run into play. “The quicker we go eat,” Misty reasons, “The quicker I get you back here.” 

 

“Yes.” Cordelia sighs; breathy, wispy and wishful.

 

Without wasting another moment - Cordelia finds herself getting dragged by her hand out to the car.

  
  
  


By the time they are back in the driveway, Cordelia’s unable to sit still. The entire dinner had taken too long; and the wooden chair hadn’t helped her forget about the leather on her thighs. Misty’s fingers traced the belts through her skirt in the car the entire way home. Cordelia’s knee knocked into the center console - a subconscious twitch to lead Misty’s gentle attention to more interesting places. 

 

The walk up to their bedroom is led by Cordelia’s fingers tugging Misty’s through the halls. Hushed whispers so the girls don’t hear them giggling the entire way. Misty bumps into a table - the one drink in her system numbing the pain of a stubbed toe. 

 

The attempts at being quiet are proved void as they enter the bedroom. Misty spins them - uses her mouth on Cordelia’s and her hands on her chest to knock her girlfriend back into the door, effectively slamming it as Cordelia’s backed up against the shaking barrier. Misty tastes like cheesecake and chocolate cherries shared in the car, caught in holiday traffic. There’d been a few pieces missing from the box, and a guilty, poor excuse of a poker face from the younger woman. Cordelia licks the line of Misty’s teeth, and with a pop of their lips smacking apart, she murmurs, “Take me to bed.”

 

“What if I didn’t want to?” Misty replies - her fingers grapple on Cordelia’s shirt, pulling it untucked. Her lips part, and before she keeps talking, she presses warm kisses to the line of Cordelia’s jaw for a second. “What If I wanted you right here?” 

 

Cordelia’s arms tangle above her head in her sleeves  as Misty tries to pull it off. Her hair falls back down to her shoulders, and her eyes blink at Misty’s lip bite. Cordelia puffs her cheeks out; frustrated she’s stuck.  _ Until  _ she notices her shirt tightening around her wrists, and Misty’s focused gaze upward.  _ Oh, _ it’s  _ that  _ kind of night. The leather around her waist was a good clue. 

 

“No touching.” Misty speaks out the rule. and she presses her fingertips into the small of Cordelia’s back to guide her off the door. She softly pushes her to the bed, and with a poke of her finger in the older witch’s shoulder to make her fall back against the mattress.

 

“I want to make you feel good too.” She sounds  _ needy;  _ God, Cordelia is  _ needy.  _ She’s tingling all over, and it burns her with desire where Misty’s fingers curl in the waistband of her skirt to pull it down her legs. The pool of fabric is kicked to the side along with Misty’s shoes toed off. 

 

“I got somethin’ for that, darlin’.” Misty reaches - and Cordelia feels herself get impossibly wetter as she feels her legs getting tugged up. The metal clasps click together as Misty fastens them at the highest loop. Cordelia bites her tongue to keep from moaning. The feeling of her legs being held up by the harness reminds her of swinging her legs on a floorless roller coaster; and her heart hammers like she’s about to drop down the hill. 

 

Misty grabs toward the nightstand - her bag of goodies. The paper crinkles in her hurried hands as she drags it toward her. The swamp witch pulls out a large wand - white handle with a bulb-like head that’s a deep shade of orange that reminds Cordelia of tiger lily blooms, and a clear cord running from the bottom of it to be plugged into a waiting outlet. Magically, it darts off the edge of the bed, and Cordelia bites back a teasing remark of  _ strong intent.  _

 

The large vibrator looks intimidating in Misty’s grasp, her callused ringed fingers playing with the buttons with eager eyes and pulling her lip between her teeth. But the real surprise is the next toy she grabs - a satin satchel that dumps its contents into Misty’s palm. The bullet like item is small, a stainless steel pill shape that’s a metallic rose gold. The bedroom lights are on. Lamplight casts a shadow from Misty’s nose across the far side of her face. It makes her steely blue eyes seem to sparkle as she grabs a small, one button remote. 

 

The items are placed on Cordelia’s stomach - all three. And Misty reaches behind herself to expertly unlace her dress for the clothing to drop to the floor. Again the light casts shadows on her body; her perky nipples silhouetting their shape on the modest swell of her bare chest. Her panties are a simple dark purple cotton. Misty’s voice is calm and easy as she climbs up onto the bed, shifting them in a mess of limbs so she can comfortably kneel between Cordelia’s suspended knees. “Now,” She grabs the bullet from the covers where it had fallen, “This is for lil’ old me.” 

 

A groan bubbles from between Cordelia’s grinding teeth as her girlfriend blatantly takes the metal object and to-the-pointedly works it into her underwear with her tongue poking out between her lips. A quick, sharp gasp sparks from Misty as the cold toy touches her clit and settles on the bundle of nerves. When her hand comes back out, Cordelia notices the wet glint of the pads of them.  They fumble for the remote, careful to avoid the silicone button. “This is for you.”

 

When Misty leans forward to place the remote in Cordelia’s bound hands, the older woman debates if bending her neck to suck a colorful hickey in the tender flesh of Misty’s breasts would be considered  _ touching.  _ But the controller in her hand is much more interesting, and without waiting Cordelia’s thumb taps the button to see what happens. 

 

Misty catches herself on her palms, arms framing Cordelia’s head and hands pulling at Cordelia’s hair with how they press it into the bed. The swamp witch’s hips cant down into Cordelia’s lower stomach - and if it weren’t for the thick leather, she’d feel the vibrations through the thin cotton separating them.  _ I can hear it though.  _ The heavy pants from Misty catching her breath from the sudden vibrations makes Cordelia wetter, her legs pulling at the belts holding her up and open. “Fuh-Fuck-” Misty stutters, grinding down. “ _ Bon Dieu _ , ‘Delia,  you’re gonna be the death of me.” 

 

Mercifully, Cordelia flicks the remote off. Misty takes a moment to kiss the smug look off Cordelia’s face; legs shake as she shifts back to sit on her feet. There’s a lovely red flush tinting Misty’s upper body - coloring the tips of her ears darker as she pushes her hair behind her ears. The toothy grin she flashes to Cordelia as she tugs aside the older woman’s panties is almost  _ painfully  _ too endearing, tugging on heartstrings.

 

Cordelia’s  _ ready. _ Her toes curl in the air. The wand looks impossibly powerful as Misty picks it up. So her eyebrows draw together when Misty reaches into her bag for one last surprise. 

 

“Lube?” 

 

“ _ Blueberry  _ lube.” Misty corrects. They’ve never needed the slick liquid - a fact Cordelia is positively enthused by. There’s a mischievous glint in Misty’s eyes as she pops the lid with her thumb. “I wanted to try somethin’ new?”

 

Worded like a question - seeking consent before moving to pour anything out. Cordelia’s stomach flares with a deep, burning fire that lights below her navel. “I want to try it too.” 

 

_ Good choice,  _ Cordelia thinks hazily as she watches Misty tip the bottle up and let the runny lubrication drip from the bulbous tip of the wand in her hand. Her fingers around the handle are dripped on, and the flat of her tongue catches the mess. A pleasant hum reverbates in her throat. “Sweet.” 

 

The lube is  _ cold  _ when Misty squirts it onto her center. It makes her gasp and wiggle, unable to close her legs with her girlfriend in between them. It only warms as Misty’s palm smooths the liquid over the entirety of her core - providing little relief in the way the broadness of the heel of her palm avoids her clit and only touches it in passing. As the liquid drips down the curve of her rear into the sheets, Cordelia wonders if Misty used too much or it’s  _ her  _ own mess. 

 

“Ready?” Misty questions, and she spins the toy in her hands so it’s hovering over Cordelia’s clit. Her hands slip on the handle, and Cordelia’s vulva looks shiny in the warm lighting - spread and waiting for Misty to act.

 

“Please, Mist,” Cordelia begs -  _ begs.  _ Her pelvis tries to jump to meet the tip of the toy as Misty flips it on above her, but without her feet for leverage, all it accomplishes is squeaking the boxspring. “Please, I need it.” 

 

There’s a hearty wet  _ buzz  _ as the vibrator doesn’t tease, instead Misty presses the head of it right atop the needy swollen bud of Cordelia’s clit. The older witch yelps; eyes snapping shut at the powerful rolling sensation that spreads down her legs.  “You’re so good for askin’, Dee.” 

 

The praise works wonders, Cordelia moans out a low breath that whimpers into existence. Her hands shake in their bindings, and her thumb misses twice in a search to find the remote button. She knows when she hits it only from the dramatic bitten back sound that jumps from Misty’s parted lips. The vibrator she holds moves suddenly, slipping on the wet slide of Cordelia’s labia. There’s a moment then where Cordelia lets the crest of unwavering attention wash over her, listening to Misty’s sharp inhales and the clicking of her harness metal clanking against each other with each primal tug of her legs on them. 

 

“More?” Misty asks then, and it’s paired with two fingertips prodding at her entrance. At Cordelia’s jerking nod, they slip in, and the vibrator catches its pattern. Faster, harder and louder. Misty’s fingers curl against her gspot with each slam home as she coos at Cordelia taking her digits, “Such a  _ good  _ girl.”  _ Slam, _ it’s a perfect term for the rough and hard push and pull of Misty’s muscular arm as she fucks her. 

 

“I’m guh-gonna-” Cordelia’s announcement hitches, and her legs shake in their belts. Her chest heaves a deep collecting breath, “Misty-please, can I come?”

 

Misty’s own face is starting to work into the expression that paints across her features with each time she climaxes. Her chin wobbles, her eyes screw shut - she holds her breath until her nose turns an adorable red tone a few shades darker. “Y-Yeah, come for me, ‘darlin’.”

 

With the confirmation, Misty’s fingers stop their long drag; they switch to quick and fast pumps that barely pull out.  _ She’s coming, too.  _ Misty’s whole body shakes, and she bears down into the mattress. Cordelia’s own match strikes - watching Misty keep up her insistent affections even through her orgasm. Cordelia’s toes curl, and the clasps of her leather bonds sound with her shaking. Her back aches off the bed and a long series of choked  _ Misty Misty Misty’s  _ is said in time with her dropping the remote in her palm. 

 

As she comes down, the vibrator wand moves up in a show of pity - the vibrations still felt through her pubic mound though. Misty’s fingers twitch inside her. Cordelia catches her breath, feeling light headed. “I thought you said you’d make me wait?”

 

“I meant I’d make you wait until I’m done with you.” Misty growls, looking like the cat who got the canary as she shifts in place. “As long as I have your time, ‘course.” 

 

Cordelia thinks of the engagement ring hidden in her purse, of the engravement on the golden band;  _ forever and always _ . With a smile, and something like love but  _ bigger  _ blooming in her heart, she says,

 

“You have my forever.” 

 


End file.
